Doriandra Harrington (Snot Snottington)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Sylvan, Halfling Deity: Ruvalra, goddess of harvest and hunt First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 human) CON: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) INT: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) WIS: 13 +1 ( 3 pts) CHA: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2 ) HP: 12 = + CON (1) + FC (1) AC: 15 = + DEX (4) + Armor (1) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (1) INIT: +6 = (4) Trait (2) - Reactionary BAB: +0 = (1) CMB: +1 = [BAB (1) + STR (0) CMD: 15 = [10 + BAB (1) + STR (0) + DEX (4) Fortitude: +3 = (2) + CON (1) Reflex: +6 = (2) + DEX (4) Will: +1 = (0) + WIS (1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Sword, Short: Attack: +5 = (1) + DEX (4) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +5 = (1) + DEX (4) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20x2, Range: 10ft. Long Bow: Attack: +6 = (1) + DEX (4) + Focus (1) Damage: 1d8, Crit: x3, Range: 100 ft. Human Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger (extra HP taken once) Skilled: Extra skills point at every level Ranger Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A ranger is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Favored Enemy: At 1st level, a ranger selects a creature type from the ranger favored enemies table. He gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks against creatures of his selected type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against them. A ranger may make Knowledge skill checks untrained when attempting to identify these creatures. At 5th level and every five levels thereafter (10th, 15th, and 20th level), the ranger may select an additional favored enemy. In addition, at each such interval, the bonus against any one favored enemy (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by +2. If the ranger chooses humanoids or outsiders as a favored enemy, he must also choose an associated subtype, as indicated on the table below. (Note that there are other types of humanoid to choose from—those called out specifically on the table below are merely the most common.) If a specific creature falls into more than one category of favored enemy, the ranger's bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. Favored Enemy: Vermin Track: A ranger adds half his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow tracks. Wild Empathy: A ranger can improve the initial attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person (see Using Skills). The ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his ranger level and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the ranger and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a –4 penalty on the check. Feats Weapon Focus (Level 1): +1 Attack with Longbow Weapon Finesse (Level 1): Benefit: With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls.(Sword, Short) Special: Natural weapons are considered light weapons. Traits World Traveler (Race ): +1 Sense Motive, CS Reactionary (Combat): +2 to Initiative Skills Skill Points: 9 = (6) + INT (2) + Human (1)/Level Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 4 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise 2 0 2 +0 Bluff 1 0 1 +0 Climb 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft (LB/SB/ARR) 0 2 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 4 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 4 0 4 -0 +0 Fly 4 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 4 1 3 0 +0 Heal 5 1 3 1 +0 Intimidate 4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 2 +0 Perception 5 1 3 1 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 +0 Profession ( Cook ) 5 1 3 1 +0 Ride 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 1 +1 Trait Sleight of Hand 0 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 2 +0 Stealth 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Survival 5 1 3 1 +0 Tracking 6 +1 Ranger Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 +0 Wild Empathy 1 0 +1 Ranger Notes: +1 tracking from ranger level/2 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Long Bow 75 gp 3 lb Arrows (60) 3 gp 9 lb Sword, Short 10 gp 2 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Silken Ceremonial Armor 30 gp 4 lb Backpack 0 gp 0 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Waterskins (2 days) 1 gp 4 lb = Totals: 122.10 gp 28 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 27 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 9 CP: 0 Career Earnings: -0 gp Carried Inventory: 122.1 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 27.9 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 19 Height: 5'2" Weight: 98 Hair Color: Platinum Blonde Eye Color: Sparkling Sky Blue Skin Color: Lightly Tanned Appearance: Doriandra appears to be a year or two younger than she actually is. A constant source of consternation to her Older Sister and Mother, naturally. Her sparkling blue eyes reflect the wonder she finds in the world around her. The slight tan on her bared skin, face in particular, a testiment to her resent travels. She seems small and frail at her size, or rather lack there of. The armor she wears is a combination of a dark blue, a contrast to her eyes. The armor is carefully woven with intricate patterns in a silver thread. Her boots are rather normal, and could use a cleaning. A blue and silver belt wraps her slight waist. Tucked into this is a single, brown leather glove, like one might find on an archer. Slung over her back is a pack that looks too wide for her frame, and what looks to be a long bow, which almost looks like it should be dragging the ground behind her. One hip is ordained by a battered scabbard and worn belt, the pummel of a rather common short sword peeking out. Her other hip has a simple leather sheath from which a dagger's pommel protrudes. Demeanor:Interested in what is going on around her. Curiosity for sure, but not so much she always expresses it. Background Doriandra has been carrying on the family business learning to make both long and short bows, as well as learning the art of fletching. Her family consists of her parents and her two older brothers, all of whom are considered skilled artisans in the field of archery. She also has learned, along with her sister, how to cook, a skill her chosen 'other' profession as an adventurer gives her opportunity to practice. Having reached the age of 19, she had a heart felt discussion with her family, deciding, with the blessing of all but her eldest brother, to concentrate on her adventuring. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 1: Class: Ranger BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +2 Ref: +0 to +2 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Weapon Focus, Weapon Finesse, World Traveler, Artisan Features: Favored Enemy, Track, Wild Empathy HP: 12 = + Con(1) + FC (1) Skill Pts: 9 = + INT(2) + Human (1) + Old Total(0) Approvals *Approval: FrancisJohn ~ peer (5/3/2016) level 1 *Approval Aura ~ judge (5/3/2016) level 1